The Bro Code
The Bro Code is a set of rules, seemingly started by Barney. A published version of the book, first shown in is now available in paperback and audiobook. The published version was written by Barney Stinson with Matt Kuhn. The audiobook is voiced by Neil Patrick Harris, the actor who portrays Barney Stinson. History In the year 1776, and were having a drink in when Franklin accused Washington of "codpiece blocking" him. Washington remarked there was no rule against it and Franklin insisted that there should be. Barnabus Stinson stepped in and offered to write this collection of rules when Washington and Franklin each said they were too busy. The first article mentioned referred to the avoidance of eye contact during a devil's threeway. In The Broken Code, Barney describes a different origin story for the Bro Code. Published version All of the above articles are mentioned in the published version, although most have different numbers. The book contains 150 articles, a glossary of terms, definition of a bro, history of the code, amendments, violations, and approved punishments. Many of the articles in the published version relate to issues in other episodes. Articles in other episodes The following articles deal with issues mentioned in other episodes. *Article 17 - The Chain of Screaming from The Chain Of Screaming *Article 19 - A Bro's sister from *Article 22, 134 - Using a woman as a Bro or wingman as in *Article 39 - (four days here) *Article 45 - Wearing jeans to a strip club, mentioned in *Article 62 - A bro that calls "dibs" first, has dibs. *Article 78 - Rackjacking from *Article 83 - The Platinum Rule from *Article 86 - the Hot/Crazy Scale from *Article 89 - (referred to as Article 87 above) also covers posing as out-of-towners as in *Article 107 - No leaving a Bro hanging in **Also mentions the "Relapse Five" from **Also mentions the "Self Five" from **Also mentions That there are also many famous wingmen such as Goose from Top Gun, Chewbacca from Star Wars, Robin from Batman, and David Hammack. *Article 122 - Barney's Get Psyched Mix from *Article 140 - Lemon Law from *Article 159 - A Bro always likes the new profile picture of another bro. *Article 438 - A true Bro will never be "Necklace Guy". *Article ? - A bro shall not have a weird moment with another bro's fiance. Errors *Article 113 **The sign in the formula is wrong. Article 113 describes the acceptable age-difference formula. The formula is designed to keep "crafty old-timers from scooping up all the younger hotties". It places a floor on the acceptable age of a girl depending on the age of the Bro. Ironically, the book itself uses a less than or equal to sign when it should use a greater than or equal to. x <= y/2 + 7 x = chick's age; y= Bro's age This is basically stating that every chick must be less than the set line. Switching the inequality sign provides a more accurate article. < stands for "less than" > stands for "greater than" The chick's age must be greater than or equal to the bro's age divided by 2 plus 7 So the correct formula would be: x >= y/2 + 7 Category:Recurring Elements Category:Barney's theories Category:Books